


You're My Guest

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bladder Control, Car rides, Gen, Hot Weather, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Unexpected Detours, taking instructions literally, too much to drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: The school's airconditioners break just as the weather starts to heat up.  Peter is hot and drinks an entire bottle of lemonade before heading out to meet Happy at the car.  Excpet it's not Happy, it's Tony, and as awesome as that is, Peter finds himself in a bit of a situation when he realizes that he needs a bathroom.  Even more so when they arrive and at the compound and don't go straight to the lab.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	You're My Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! This series isn't dead! 😂

It was nearing summer and the weather had taken a sudden turn from pleasant to boiling. Of course, that's when the school ancient A/C unit decided to crap out. The classrooms were warmer than usual from the moment Peter had arrived and only gotten hotter as the day went on. Even with the windows cracked, the doors propped open and a few large fans running, his clothes were damp with sweat while his mouth was decidedly dry. 

The moment the final bell rang, Peter headed straight to the nearest vending machine. He shoved his crinkled up dollar bill into the slot, hurriedly pressed the buttons, and waited for the cool drink to thud into the tray. The moment it did, he removed the cap and lifted it to his lips all in one motion. He swallowed the drink down without halt and when it was empty he took a deep breath and ran the back of his hand over his sweaty forehead. He was going to have to do something about that. Happy was meant to be picking him up and he really didn't want the man to complain about having a sweaty teenager in his car.

He was in the bathroom washing himself off as best he could with hand soap and paper towels while his shirt lay on the counter under the air drier when his phone buzzed. He didn't even bother to look at it. He knew it was Happy wanting to know what the hell was taking him so long. With that in mind, he grabbed the emergency can of Axe out of his bag and heavily doused himself with it before throwing his shirt back over his head and running out the door. Though he did pause at the water fountain to refill his bottle on the way. 

After that, he was skidding out the front doors and skittering down the steps towards the familiar black Audi where he threw the back door open already apologizing, "I am so sorry, Happy. I needed to take care of a few things after class and-" he said, pausing abruptly when he realized that it was not Happy smiling back at him from the front. It was Tony Stark himself. "-and you're not Happy."

"On the contrary, I'm very happy. I'm just not _Happy_ ," Tony said with a smirk. "He had some sort of family emergency and I didn't want to cancel on you at last minute so I decided I'd come to get you myself," he explained and then beckoned for the kid to come to sit up front beside him. "Set your stuff back there and get up here, I don't bite."

Peter vigorously nodded his head and climbed into the front seat, hoping upon hope that his mentor wouldn't comment on his disheveled appearance or the lingering scent of cheap liquid soap. Because even though he'd been working with the man every Friday for the last several months and was extremely comfortable in his presence, having him pick him up from school felt rather surreal. "Thanks for coming," he belatedly offered causing his mentor to chuckle beside him.

"You're welcome, Kiddo," Tony replied and then attempted to pull the kid into some sort of a conversation. It had been a while since they'd been in the car together and it was a long ride from Midtown to the Avengers compound. He wanted it to be a pleasant trip. "How was school? Good?"

Peter considered complaining about the lack of air conditioning but decided against it. Instead, he went on to ramble about an upcoming science exam and some of the many conversations he'd had with Ned that day. All the while, sipping at the water that he'd kept in his hands. It was more of a habit than a necessity. He was already feeling much cooler in the comfort of the luxury car. 

Of course, that comfort didn't last too long as the lemonade he'd so greedily taken started to filter through his system. That combined with the water that he'd nearly finished, had his bladder rapidly filling. Though, he chose to ignore it in favor of taking advantage of the extra time he'd been allotted to converse with his mentor. Not that they never talked to each other. They talked to each other all the time but for some reason, having a casual conversation in the car with no projects between them felt nice. He didn't want to chance annoying the man by having to ask him to stop. He could lift an entire building off of himself. Surely he could hold a little bit of pee.

Except it wasn't just a little bit of pee. It was a lot of pee and after some time he found himself clenching his thighs and nervously drumming his fingers on his knee. If Tony noticed he didn't say anything about it. He simply kept the dialogue going and Peter continued to engage. Though, admittedly, his part of the discussion was becoming less and less as his bladder demanded more and more of his attention.

"You okay, kid?" Tony asked when he realized that his passenger was growing a little too quiet. "You're not getting carsick or something are you?"

"Oh, no, sir. I'm okay, Mr. Stark. Sorry," Peter said with more enthusiasm than he felt but it must have been enough because Tony let it go. However, rather than continuing to encourage the idle prattle, the man turned on the radio. Peter wanted to be disappointed about that but he wasn't. His mentor was concentrating on the road and singing along to the music meant that he wasn't periodically looking his way, giving him the opportunity to readjust his position as needed to make room for his growing bladder. 

The felt like it was taking longer than usual and Peter had just about decided that he was going to have to say something when he saw the top of the compound peeking over the trees. Not only did that meant that they were only fifteen to twenty minutes away from their destination but also that there would be no bathroom options before they arrived. He crossed ankles and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. It was fine. Well, it wasn't fine but it was what it was and he resigned himself to the fact that he was just going to have to wait. It wasn't like he could ask Tony to pull over so that he could blissfully empty his bladder on the side of the road. Not without turning beet red and having to avoid looking the man in the eye for the rest of- ever.

Peter continued to hold his pee for the entirety of the last several miles and was elated when the man finally parked the car inside of the underground garage. Just being within proverbial sight of a bathroom was enough to make his sigh. He hoped there was one in the garage its self but he didn't see one. So, he begrudingly climbed into the elevator, after his mentor, still bursting at the seams. 

As Peter stood there rapidly tapping his foot, he watched the numbers go up, getting more and more eager, the closer they got to the floor the lab was on. They were nearly there. Just a few floors to go and then he would finally, _finally_ be able to empty himself.

"You excited to get started?" Tony asked when he noticed that his young mentee was practically bouncing on his toes. He could feel the entire cartridge shaking. What he didn't notice was the frown that was plastered across the kid's face. 

"Yeah," Peter replied with a newly forced smile. "I'm definitely ready to get to the lab." It wasn't a lie. He was ready to get to the lab. Just not for the reason his mentor assumed. He was simply ready to get to the bathroom and pee his brains out. Then he looked on with horror as the numbers went past the floor that the lab was on.

"Well, you'll have to contain yourself for just a few more minutes. I need to go up to the penthouse to grab a few things out of my office there," he said with a low laugh, still oblivious to his mentee's current situation. 

Peter wanted to cry because containing himself seemed to be all he was doing. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up. Going to the penthouse meant going to _the top floor_ and it was a very tall building. He just hoped that the man didn't take his time looking for whatever it was that he needed. 

Finally, the doors opened up and Peter stepped out of the elevator into his mentor's home. He'd never been in there before and would have been instantly impressed if he wasn't so worried about peeing on the man's expensive carpet. It occurred to him that he could ask where the bathroom was but then the man set his hand on his shoulder and said, "You just wait for me right here. I'll be back in a minute."

Peter nodded his head and took a deep breath as he watched Tony ascend a flight of stairs. He considered venturing away from the front entrance to see if there was a bathroom nearby but the man had told him _to stay where he was_. Tony had brought him up to his home rather than dropping him off at the lab first but he didn't suppose that meant that the man wanted him to make himself at home there. He'd been told to wait there, so he would wait there. At least he was alone and could cross his legs.

By the time Tony was hopping down the steps, Peter was sure that he'd never had to pee so bad in his entire life. His bladder was so full that it was starting to make him feel almost nauseous. There was no way around it. He needed to relieve himself. Urgently- and he was going to have to ask. 

"Alright, kiddo. We're all set here. Let's get to the lab," Tony said before realizing that the kid looked upset. "You okay, Buddy?"

"A-actually, Mr. Stark, can I, can I please use your bathroom?" Peter stuttered out and then began to rapidly explain himself before the man ever had a chance to answer. "I mean, I don't mean to _intrude_ or anything but- but I _really_ need to pee and I don't think I'm gonna make it all the way back down to the lab in time." He'd not meant to allude to the fact that he was about to wet himself but he was pretty sure he was and those words had slipped out before he could stop them.

As soon as Peter asked about a bathroom, everything clicked together in Tony's head and he was pretty sure the kid had been busting for a piss for the last hour, at least. He wasn't sure how he'd not noticed before or why the typically hyper-verbal kid hadn't said anything. He would have gladly stopped and let the boy run into a gas station or fast food joint to take a leak. Then the kid started rambling about being intrusive and his heart sank a little. "Pete, I brought you up to my home. You're my guest, Buddy. I didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome. Of course, you can use the bathroom here," he said, already gently prodding the desperate teenager towards the closest toilet.

Peter heard everything his mentor had said but the only words that registered were the ones giving him permission to use the bathroom. He could unpack the rest of what the man said after his bladder was empty and his brain was no longer swimming in excessive amounts of pee. "Thanks," he uttered followed by a shaky breath as he was led away from the front entrance and down the hall. 

"There you go," Tony said as he opened up the door and practically shoved the kid inside. 

Seeing the toilet was almost Peter's undoing. He had to unbutton his pants before he ever made it across the room because his overfilled bladder was screaming that they were close enough and was threatening to make a premature release. He managed to make it over to the toilet with only a few sprinkles of pee hitting the tile and was able to get the seat lifted just in time for his stream to come rushing out of him. He tipped his head back and sighed in relief as he peed- and peed- _and peed_ for what felt like a euphoric eternity. Though, in reality, it couldn't have been more than forty-five seconds before this bladder was finally squeezing out the last small spurt.

After washing his hands, Peter walked out of the bathroom, and tentatively walked towards where he could hear his mentor moving things around in what he assumed was the kitchen. "Mr. Stark?" he asked, mostly to notify the man of his presence.

"Hey, kiddo. Feeling better?" Tony asked with a smile. The kid looked far less tense even if his cheeks were still a bit more pink than usual.

"Mhmm. Thank you for that," Peter said before taking a deep breath and crossing the distance between himself and his mentor.

"As I said, Bud, you're my guest. I'm sorry I didn't do a very good job of treating you like one. I should have asked you if you needed anything when we arrived," Tony said with remorse. He'd been so focused on what he wanted to accomplish that he'd not even considered that the kid had just rushed out of school only to sit in the car for the next several hours. 

"It's okay, Mr. Stark. We were only going to be here for a few minutes-" Peter began.

"-That doesn't matter, Pete," Tony said with a firm shake of his head. "The point is, I want you to feel comfortable with me-"

"- I do!" Peter interjected. He really didn't want the man to think that he wasn't comfortable around him. He was. It was more than he was used to being around him in one very specific setting and when that changed he hadn't been super clear on how to handle that. 

Tony offered a soft smile and reached over to place his hand on the back of the kid's neck. "I want you to feel comfortable with me outside of the lab, kiddo. Comfortable enough to ask me about a bathroom at a minimum. I would have stopped the car for you, just so you know," he said, then giving the teenager's neck a gentle squeeze. 

"I didn't want to be annoying," Peter pleid with a sigh. 

"You don't annoy me, kid. I enjoy your company. That's why I came to get you in the first place," Tony said with a light laugh that quickly turned more serious. "Now, how about we skip the lab tonight and just hang out up here watch something. Sound good?" he asked, smiling when Peter nodded his head. "You hungry?" Tony asked next but when all he received was a shrug of the shoulder's he took it as a 'yes.' "I'll order some food in a little while" he promised. "-and just so we're clear, you can go use the bathroom whenever you need it. I'll pause the movie and everything."

"Okay," Peter replied but this time with a smile. If he thought being picked up from school by Tony Stark was surreal, watching movies with him was downright, insane. He felt pretty lucky. 

"Okay? Good, now come here," Tony replied and then took and chance and pulled the kid into a firm hug. He wasn't sure why but maybe it was because the kid just looked like he really needed one and he already felt guilty for neglecting to notice that the boy needed to pee.

Peter instantly melted into the man's embrace and sighed. It felt nice and he was one-hundred percent sure he could get used to the man hugging him like that. 


End file.
